1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flood protection apparatus and a container data center including the flood protection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Once container data centers are mounted on bases, the height of the container data centers are fixed. Moreover, because the container data centers are located outdoors, they are at risk of damage from floods.